The Heat Tour
by SkorpionQueen012
Summary: I met her at the Fire Ferret concert held in the desert, 40 miles outside the city. The music was loud and the moon was fuller and more brighter that night. Music brought her to me again that day. I don't know if it was by chance or fate, but I know I will never forget it.


It all started at a Fire Ferret concert. They've gotten so popular in just over a year and tickets were already hard to get. Even if they held a concert at one of those underground dives you still couldn't get in with it getting crowded within the moment word gets around. This concert was one of those secret location concerts. The deal was that you had to go throughout the city looking for clues that would lead to next one and then next until you're finally at the location of the concert. The first clue was the zip code 22105**(1)** given by the radio DJ, and we started from there.

My friends and I were huge Ferret and we were dedicated to discovering where the concert was. Well…to be honest I wasn't at first. You see my girlfriend, Mai, of two years broke up with me recently. Something about me keeping secrets, not opening up to her, and my bad temper. It really hurt, but I can't say that she was wrong. It's kind of hard for me to open up to people and my temper is horrible and doesn't sit well with some people. I was still depressed two months after and Sokka and Aang were getting annoyed with way I've been, so when they heard about the concert they knew this was what I needed to cheer me up. At first I hesitated and refused to remove myself from my room, but I was dragged out by them, with the help from my uncle. At first I was rather irritated, but I got over it.

And that's how it began. He drove all over town clue after clue just to find out where the damn concert was. Turns out it was being held 40 miles outside the city at the desert inside a cave. As far as it was I hoped it was worth it, and it was. The concert was awesome. Mosh pits, guitar solos, crowd surfing, drinking and possibly a few drugs (I don't know, go ask Sokka about that). It felt like everything that I was going through literally washed away has the music played. I almost forgot about Mai too.

While Sokka was away doing who knows what or who knows who, Aang and I were jumping and head banging to the drum solo. We eventually got stuck in a mosh pit. I was roughly pushed out of the pit, and that was when I met her…or bumped into her. Actually I knocked her to the ground and landed on top of her. It was a bad scene, you know my legs between hers, my hand on her…*cough* bosom. I later explained this to Sokka and he responded, "At least you coped a feel," earning a well deserving slap to the back of the head by both Aang and me.

Anyways, it was when I got off of her while embarrassing stuttering my lame apology was when I recognized who she was. Her name was Jin and she used to be a regular at my uncle's café a few years back. She stopped coming after she asked me out on a date which ended disastrously. I ran away back home after she kissed, which more than likely tainted her self-esteem. A memory I don't like to look back on and regret ever telling my uncle about it.

I wasn't too hurt, but Jin had a bad scratch on her arm drawing some blood. I bought a water bottle for her so she can clean it off. I began to explain what happened.

"Again, sorry about knocking you down," I apologized again, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay. I expect nothing less from a mosh pit," Jin laughed it off as she wiped the scratch.

The silence grew between us and was getting awkward. The sun had already set and we were sitting at the entrance outside the cave. There were a few groups of people out here, but they were either passed out drunk or drugged out, or in their cars with fogged up windshields rocking it back and forth. We could still hear Fire Ferret playing and the crowd cheering for them in the distance. Jin was still cleaning her scratch off. The scratch wasn't too bad now but it was still a little bloody. Now that I think about it….I started digging in my pockets.

"What are you doing," I heard Jin asked.

I pulled out a band aid from my back pocket. Sokka got bit by a dog while we were doing the scavenger hunt for the concert. We took him to the health clinic around the corner and got him wrapped up. I took a few band aids on our way out just in case we'd need them again.

I gently grabbed Jin's arm and stuck the band aid over the scratch. I looked up at Jin, she had a soft smile.

She continued to smile at me and gained a slight blush. I felt myself starting to blush to, so I started to look for something to distract myself. I began to take notice what she was wearing. Starting at her feet, she had on a pair of white classic all-stars Chuck Taylors. She wore a pair of washed ripped high waist shorts, no doubt they show little bit of cheeks. Finally she had on a black crop top that read Fire Ferret on it. It fit so tight on her, especially on her chest. I don't know what it was, either the shirt made them look big or their all natural, and based on her cleavage I'd say they're natural, big, and round. I know I sound like a total perv right now but I'm letting you know now I'm not really the type of guy to look at girls chest, but I have to admit they were rather impressive and I'm almost honored that I got the chance to feel them.

"I'm a size D," She suddenly said.

"Huh,"

She smirked, "My bra size, its 36D." Oh God, she noticed me staring at her chest.

"Yeah, I noticed you staring at my chest."

I sighed, shamefully putting my head down. "Sorry," I apologized for the second time that night.

"It's okay, I'm use too. Now I just take it as a complement," she laughed it off again, just like the scratch.

"No, it's not okay. It's was very rude of me."

"Thanks, Zuko," She thanked me for the second time that night.

Silence welcomed us once more, but instead of it being awkward it was actually rather nice. I gained the courage to look at her and we instantly made eye contact. I was trapped in her green eyes as she stared at my golden ones. It was like she was putting a spell on me. Ironically, The Ferret's song "Spell on you" started playing in the background. It reminded me of our date a few years ago. I was only an angsty sixteen year then and her, a cute fifteen year old going on sixteen. Who knew that we would both meet up like this again two years later? It was only one date, one dinner, one kiss and I ran away from all of that. Now we're sitting her like it never ended the way it did. A sudden wave of guilt came over me. Not that I think about it I never did apologized for leaving her that night.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for the third time that night. She remained silent she continued to look me in the eye. It wasn't until another thirty seconds until she responded.

"It's okay," she said that for the third time that night. She didn't say it, but I think she knew what exactly I was sorry for.

A huge weight that I never knew I was carrying was lifted off my shoulders. She smile at me again and I smile back. The bangs along with her braids began to sway against the breeze. My hair did too. I don't know what it was but I felt this sudden connection with her and I'm sure she felt it too. It'd just…weird and I kind of like it.

"You wanna get a drink?" I asked her.

She smirked. She looked like a mischievous cat, "Sure."

* * *

We snuck a couple of cold beers from some goons hanging around their RV while they banged their heads to the music on the radio playing the Ferrets. Idiots didn't even notice us.

We decided to chill by a couple of boulders and talk. Jin asked about my uncle and the café. I said he was okay and business was doing well, but was still mad at me for chasing away his favorite customer, hinting that I was talking about her. We laughed and continued to talk. You know the usual stuff, school, friends, hobbies, but when we got to talking about the Fire Ferrets, we almost talked the night away.

"Oh my god, and the way Bolin bangs those drums during his solo in 'Ginger'**(2)**, ugh, it's like my heart burst into flames!" Jin excitedly says taking another sip of her beer.

"Yeah, it's like he's practically shaking the ground w/ each beat he makes," I respond taking drag from my cigarette.

"I know right! He's one of my favorite drummers."

"Yeah, he is awesome. And what about Korra."

"Uh, I think you mean the legend right. Can you say the best bassist ever?"

"Better be careful with that, some people might disagree"

"Yeah well, they gotta deal with it," She said smug like.

I laughed, "Based on her stage performance that seems like something she would."

"Oh she did, I read in an interview that she would say that every morning since she started playing as a kid."

"No kidding?" I started laughing

"Yeah she totally did," She laughed along with me

"Imagine a little Korra walking around chanting that." We both continued to laugh. Silence came among us again.

Jin sighed, "But my favorite would have to be Mako. The way he plays his guitar, it's like he's strumming from his soul. It's like it's all he thinks about. A hundred percent focus. He makes it so easy and you can feel his passion for music everytime he plays. And he's voice is amazing." I smiled as she continued to go on about how cool she thought Mako was. You can see how passionate she was about him, and the way her eyes glimmered. If someone were to walk pass us and notice the look on Jin's face, they would think she was in love.

"Not to mention he's like the hottest guy ever!" Jin exclaims. 'Of course,' I thought. Mako very popular with the girls, much like is brother Bolin (probably more). But while Bolin is known to be flirty with his female fans, Mako was known to brush it off.

I scuffed, "Whatever," I said and took another drag of my cig.

"What," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"What you don't like Mako," She asked both accusingly and defensively.

"No, I agree with you, the guy gots talent," I said defending myself, "I just don't really agree about the hottest guy part."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," I took a sip of my beer.

She smirks, "So if Mako's not the hottest guy, then who do you think is?" She got closer to me with that mischievous cat like look on her face, with a gentle curl on her lips.

The pressure was on, I took another drag. I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't spend my days checking out other guys."

She let out a soft breath, "Typical." That's all she said.

The sound of the music echoed in the cave behind us to the outside. And the bright lights coming from the stage reached outside the sky, almost removing most of the stars from the night sky. It silhouetted our faces, but the highlight around her was so much brighter, almost angelic. It almost took my breath away.

"Well from what I heard, he can be kind of a jerk sometime," I said, "But, I still think he's good."

"Yeah, I heard that too."

The wind blew again causing her hair to follow its direction. We made eye contact again and she gave me another smirk. Another thought came across me. Now that I think about it we've been hanging out for quite a while, and I haven't seen Sokka and Aang in a while. Sokka's either hallucinating over some drug he took and Aang was most likely dancing his ass off.

"Hey Jin," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you come here with some friends," I asked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah I came here with my cousin and her boyfriend, but they ended up ditching me. It's okay though, she's a nympho and her boyfriend has a big ego. If you know what I mean," She said with that cat smirk still on her face, winking at me. I blushed, its good thing she couldn't see it.

The music has gotten louder and so did the crowd. The Ferrets started playing their song, "Hit in the U.R.N."**(3)**. They crowd was going crazy, and so did Jin.

She screamed, "Oh my God, I love this song. Let's go!" She offered a hand to me. I looked at her with my eyes widen. Her face had this gigantic grin on her face and her eyes raged excitement. It could make even the coldest hearted smile.

"Yeah," I said as I reached for her hand

* * *

We spent the rest of night together, listening to the music. Sokka and Aang eventually joined us and we all banged our heads to the beat. Crowd surfing, mosh pits, and waving lighters and cell phones filled the night. The Fire Ferrets played their asses off and audience cheered on. Especially Jin and me.

It was four in the morning and the moon was still dark out. The concert ended about an hour ago and everyone went home. A lot of people were drunk out of their mind, including Sokka. Aang passed out as soon as he got in the 's cousin and her boyfriend left earlier since her boyfriend got too drunk and was no longer fun and she had work in the morning, so Jin rode with us back home.

Since I was the only who was still somewhat sober, I drove back to the city. I pulled up the car in front of Jin's house where she lived with her dad.

"This it," I asked.

"Yeah this is it," She answered. She starting unbuckling her seatbelt.

"You want me to walk you to the door?"

"Nah. Knowing my dad, he's probably spying on us as we speak."

I gulped, "He's very protective of you isn't he?"

She sighed, "Actually he's usually laid back, but when it comes to guys he's all of a sudden 'superdad'."

I laughed, "I would say that's pretty normal."

"Yeah I guess." She looked at me and I looked at her.

"I had a really great time tonight, Zuko," she said smiling at me, "This morning waking up, I thought the Fire Ferret were going to be the highlight of my day, but you…you were the highlight of my night." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked at me in the eye. Her eyes looked beautiful with the moonlight sneaking through the windshield.

"Thank you," she said. The third time she said that tonight.

Our friend silence greeted us one last time. She stood there as if she didn't know what to do or say next. I was going through the same dilemma. All I know is I couldn't end it and at least not like this.

Her smile began to fall, "Well, night."

AS she turned to get out of the car, I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn back to me. Her eyes had this shocked element to it and her mouth was ajar. I placed my other hand on her shoulders. We looked at each other. She began to blush. So did I.

"Close your eyes," I said. She did.

Not completely thinking I leaned forward and touched her lips with mine. Gently yet passionate. I felt her hands move from her hands move from her side to my chest stopping at the side of my face deepening the kiss. She moved as close as she could to me in the car, pressing her chest against mine. I removed her hands from her shoulders to her lower back and pulled her even closer. Again not thinking, I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues were practically at war with each other and so far I was winning, yet she was determine to win the battle. We pulled away before it got too intense for us to handle. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Promise you'll come back to the cafe," I asked, close to begging.

She nodded her head and proceeded to get out of the car. "Night," she said.

"Night."

She made her way to the front and stopped. She turned around, waved to me and went inside the house.

I turned the engine back on and drove my way back home. Not too long later, Sokka woke up from in the back and crawled his way to the passenger seat in the front.

Sokka yawned and jokingly said, "You know she said all that crap about you being the highlight of her night because she want the 'D',"

"I liked you better when you were drugged out."

**A/N: My first ATLA fanfic YAY!Thanks for reading. I don't know if I wanted this to be one-shot or a multi-chapter story. If I am turning making this a multi-chap then it's cool, I have a few idea's to this story anyways and the rating would most likely change to M. Let me know what you guys think of it.**

**A little bit of trivia for you guys:**

**(1) The zip code mentioned at he beginning of the story is actually the date of when ATLA first aired, February 21, 2005**

**(2) The song was named after Bolin's fake girlfriend from season 2. Idk why I named it that, it just came to me. **

**(3) The song 'Hit in the U.R.N.' I made up is a parody of a real song called '_Hit in the USA'_ by Japanese rock band, Beat Crusaders. It's also the opening theme to the anime _BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, _which inspired this story_. Take m_y advice, if you love rock music, check BECK out it's pretty good. One of my favs.**

**Again thanks for reading and don't be too shy to leave a review. Much love to you all! :)**


End file.
